Session 86.6 Ninjas
(8:56:54 PM) Lian: so (9:00:18 PM) Priceless: which do you think would work better, waiting for, or inducing a complaint about boredom? (9:02:58 PM) Lian: up to you (9:09:52 PM) Lian: pick what you want (9:10:36 PM) Priceless: Eh, I'll do the 'surreptitious waiting' bit then, since I'm not sure what to say to get her to complain that SHE's bored, as opposed to me being boring (9:17:03 PM) Lian: "I am boring you?" "yes" (9:17:39 PM) ***Priceless locates wherever Rei is at the moment. (9:18:13 PM) Lian: she's reading int he library (9:18:47 PM) ***Priceless glances at what she's reading, before asking, "So, I leave you bored, do I?" (9:19:08 PM) Lian: "yes" (9:20:40 PM) Priceless: "Well, perhaps I should fix that." She quipped. (VEE, you know what.) After which, she would immediately fix the collar on her. (9:22:55 PM) Lian: (roll) (9:23:27 PM) Priceless: (what pool?) (9:25:35 PM) Lian: (how are you trying to attack the collar?) (9:25:54 PM) Priceless: (I'd say best bet is mind hand) (9:26:18 PM) Priceless: (so, per-occ?) (9:27:34 PM) Lian: (wp+occult) (9:29:21 PM) Priceless: (will snag 1 succ) (9:29:26 PM) Priceless: `roll 16d10 (9:29:26 PM) GameServ: Priceless rolled 16d10: 9 4 3 9 7 4 1 2 8 10 4 8 3 5 9 10 (9:29:36 PM) Priceless: (11) (9:30:00 PM) Lian: she's muchly collared (9:30:30 PM) Priceless: "And how do we feel now, hmm?" (9:30:33 PM) Priceless: she asked (9:32:04 PM) Lian: (used the same one right?) (9:32:17 PM) Priceless: (yes) (9:39:51 PM) Lian: she looks down at it (9:42:28 PM) Priceless: "Cat got your tongue?" she queried. (I presume I had to attune to the collar to fix it on her?) (9:44:54 PM) Lian: she moves to playfully hug Emerald (9:45:57 PM) Priceless: "Hmmm?" she asked. (vibrant rainbow chorus, can see emotions, and, if it resonates, intimacies) (9:47:24 PM) Lian: "I am so happy you aren't stupid and boring!' (9:48:32 PM) Priceless: "Really now?" she asked, at least a tad bit of humor in her voice. (9:51:51 PM) Lian: (hug reppelled or no?) (9:52:59 PM) Priceless: (do her emotions betray any sign of trickery?) (9:53:50 PM) Lian: (she seems happy, of course you get emotions not "mind reading") (9:54:27 PM) ***Priceless does, not knowing of any skin contact based tf methods available to lunars. (9:55:55 PM) Lian: `roll 15d10 (9:55:55 PM) GameServ: Lian rolled 15d10: 6 6 3 8 9 8 2 2 5 3 1 5 8 9 5 (9:57:44 PM) Lian: (perception+awareness) (9:57:57 PM) Priceless: (1 succ) (9:58:00 PM) Priceless: `roll 9d10 (9:58:00 PM) GameServ: Priceless rolled 9d10: 6 9 10 6 3 3 1 4 8 (9:58:06 PM) Priceless: (5) (9:59:31 PM) Lian: `roll 8d10 (9:59:32 PM) GameServ: Lian rolled 8d10: 6 8 6 6 1 7 10 4 (9:59:40 PM) Lian: `roll 7d10 (9:59:43 PM) GameServ: Lian rolled 7d10: 10 6 3 8 1 3 8 (10:00:43 PM) Lian: (roll wp+essence) (10:01:04 PM) Priceless: (I take it excellency is inapplicable) (10:01:10 PM) Lian: (right) (10:01:10 PM) Shadell: (So, what did Emerald hit her with?) (10:01:13 PM) Priceless: `roll 15d10 (10:01:13 PM) GameServ: Priceless rolled 15d10: 6 9 6 6 8 3 6 10 9 9 2 1 4 2 8 (10:01:31 PM) Priceless: (7) (10:01:41 PM) Lian: `roll 15d10 (10:01:41 PM) GameServ: Lian rolled 15d10: 2 1 5 7 1 2 8 6 3 6 9 2 6 1 9 (10:02:39 PM) Lian: she successfully in the hug stuffs her wrist in your mouth before you can react.. and gets the collar on you.. unfortujnately being awake means you get a much better chance of resisting your return to pandadom. (10:04:04 PM) Priceless: (wait, isn't she wearing the collar?" (10:04:06 PM) Priceless: ) (10:04:25 PM) Lian: (she tried to make you drink it and slip the collar around you from the hug) (10:04:42 PM) Priceless: (so, she took it off?) (10:04:53 PM) Shadell1 Blake@dm-10090.sip.bct.bellsouth.net entered the room. (10:05:36 PM) Lian: (yes) (10:06:12 PM) Priceless: (... isn't it a 'only the one who puts it on the person can take it off without consequences' deal?) (10:06:30 PM) Lian: (..that's not how i thought it was designed) (10:07:03 PM) Priceless: (why else would niet have insisted that Rei take it off priceless and not another?) (10:07:10 PM) Shadell left the room (quit: Ping timeout). (10:08:11 PM) Shadell1: (Miscommunication between me and Lian.) (10:09:02 PM) Priceless: (... so what's the sitch?) (10:11:27 PM) Lian: (did you ask niet icly?) (10:12:18 PM) Shadell1: (Niet would have suggested it would work ICly) (10:15:14 PM) Lian: (she stays jester, tried retaliating, emerald may choose to resist or not) (10:16:03 PM) Priceless: (so, she remains collared?) (10:16:47 PM) Lian: (she remains in the form, and tries to collar you) (10:17:19 PM) ***Priceless would resist the pandafication, but not bother with the collar. (10:18:20 PM) Lian: she grumbles (10:18:42 PM) Priceless: "Now, now, dear, you were going to try a panda again, yes?" (10:19:16 PM) Lian: "It would be perfect for a duet" (10:23:44 PM) Priceless: "If you were a clown, perhaps. but you are a jester." She pointed out first. "Second, you are repeating yourself. Isn't that rather boring?" she queried. (10:24:59 PM) Shadell1 is now known as Niet (10:25:39 PM) Lian: "Pandas are cute and funny" (10:26:40 PM) Priceless: "Thirdly, if you would remove this, I will show you, in my own way, that I an not unwilling to duet with you." she stated, motioning to the collar. (10:28:30 PM) Lian: she removes it (10:28:47 PM) ***Priceless makes herself into a complementary jester. (10:29:49 PM) Lian: "Meh that's just a copy" (10:40:33 PM) Myrah Myrah@dm-39754.hsd1.ga.comcast.net entered the room. (10:40:34 PM) mode (+o Myrah) by ChanServ (10:41:03 PM) Niet: (Hey.) (10:41:11 PM) Myrah: (hey) (10:41:13 PM) Priceless: (heyah, myrah) (10:41:44 PM) Priceless: (ooc in pst2?) (10:42:00 PM) Myrah: (sorry I'm not exactly communicative. Been feeling rotten and my temper'ss been on the short fuse. So I need to get my head straight, not trying to avoid you guys (10:42:20 PM) Priceless: (anyway we can help?) (10:43:02 PM) Niet: (Sorry to hear that.) (10:43:49 PM) Myrah: (it's real life bullshit, and I need to get stable in work and such, I've been a bit short and getting worse, so i don;t want to bring that into game any more than I have) (10:44:05 PM) Lian: (back) (10:47:15 PM) Priceless: (Anything we can do to help you unwind or anything, Myrah?) (10:53:30 PM) ***Priceless rolls her eyes, "Very well, if you are so insistent." She pandafies herself, before asking, "Is this better?" quite verbally (10:53:50 PM) Lian: Rei hugs her again, and tries to climb on her back (10:55:00 PM) Myrah left the room (quit: Ping timeout). (10:55:49 PM) Priceless: "And what are you doing now?" she asked, permitting it, though she invisibly has her mind hand in place to block collaring. (10:56:09 PM) Lian: "lets go out ot perform" (10:56:56 PM) Myrah Myrah@dm-39754.hsd1.ga.comcast.net entered the room. (10:56:57 PM) mode (+o Myrah) by ChanServ (11:00:09 PM) Priceless: (wibs, Myrah) (11:00:50 PM) Priceless: "Do we have an act worked out yet? And for whom would we perform?" she asked (11:01:58 PM) Lian: "in public?" (11:07:02 PM) Priceless: They go perform? (11:09:12 PM) Lian: she rides Emerald out to the center of town and starts performing (11:09:14 PM) Niet: Niet watches! (11:18:03 PM) ***Priceless observes the crowd while they do so? (11:19:40 PM) Lian: people seem to be watching including a niet (11:20:21 PM) Priceless: (what are niet's emotions?) (11:25:44 PM) Shadell Blake@dm-10090.sip.bct.bellsouth.net entered the room. (11:26:21 PM) Priceless: (Shadell, what are niet's emotions as she watches?) (11:27:28 PM) Niet left the room (quit: Ping timeout). (11:29:22 PM) Myrah_ Myrah@dm-39754.hsd1.ga.comcast.net entered the room. (11:30:03 PM) Myrah left the room (quit: Ping timeout). (11:34:17 PM) Shadell: (Mild amusement.) (11:42:51 PM) Shadell1 Blake@dm-10090.sip.bct.bellsouth.net entered the room. (11:42:59 PM) Shadell1: (Gah.) (11:43:09 PM) Shadell1: (Anything posted since my last?) (11:43:41 PM) Priceless: (no, I'm kind of at a loss, activity-wise (11:44:32 PM) Shadell1: (Just end that there. There's something else Niet wants to pursue.) (11:44:43 PM) Priceless: (oh?) (11:45:18 PM) Shadell left the room (quit: Ping timeout). (11:49:42 PM) Shadell1: (Niet's looking to recruit a few martial artists, a bodyguard for Leelan, black tide instructor for Danzi, and a night blossom master for a side project of hers.) (11:51:13 PM) Lian: (your options for black tide is Dragonking ghosts or loot Rathless (11:51:47 PM) Priceless: (how is the 'ressurect the DKs' project going with Niet?) (11:53:29 PM) Shadell1: (Isn't that Danzi's background stuff?) (11:53:42 PM) Priceless: (oh, right, sorry, got them mixed up) (11:54:00 PM) Lian: (Grass spiders would be your best option for readily accessable Night blossom style.. they are in your area) (11:54:35 PM) Myrah_: (Danzi's not sharing the DK stuff, mostly due to plausible deniability issues for the coven, partly because i haven't worked it out with Lian) (11:55:16 PM) Priceless: (*hugs myrah_ again*) (11:55:48 PM) Shadell1: (I'm up for Grass Spiders, whatever they are.) (11:56:31 PM) Lian: (Outcaste group of assassins who work outside Chaya) (11:58:15 PM) Priceless: (flower place, right?) (11:58:29 PM) Lian: (also you should build more rail lines) (11:58:42 PM) Shadell1: (OK.) (11:59:34 PM) Shadell Blake@dm-10090.sip.bct.bellsouth.net entered the room. (6/9/2011 12:00:26 AM) Shadell: (What month is it?) (12:01:48 AM) Shadell1 left the room (quit: Ping timeout). (12:02:50 AM) Lian: what have you let happen? (12:03:00 AM) Shadell: Hmm? (12:04:02 AM) Shadell: Lookshy still has treaties with Chaya, right? (12:04:09 AM) Shadell: So outright assimilation is probably bad. (12:04:28 AM) Lian: Grasspiders aren't pary of Chaya, they are outside them.. you can read the write up in Dragonblooded (12:05:27 AM) Shadell: Ah. (12:06:01 AM) Shadell: OK, so Grass Spiders then, and I have a way for Chaya absorption as part of Emerald's practice. (12:06:57 AM) Lian: The contract with Puyo and Varsi is ended by the Start oF Ascending Earth (12:08:10 AM) Shadell: Right, so before then then? (12:09:28 AM) Shadell: Anyway, the Grass Spiders are actually perfect for Niet, so the goal should be total conversion if that's viable? (12:09:55 AM) Lian: Right (12:12:36 AM) Shadell: Actually, wow these guys are awesome. (12:12:37 AM) Shadell: Yeah. (12:13:11 AM) Shadell: Anyway, we move to set up a high level attempt. Was I actually involved at all last night, I don't remember. And if so, was there any XP? (12:13:45 AM) Priceless: I meant to ask as well, and no, I don't think you were (12:16:35 AM) Lian: what did you ever do with the other small village? (12:16:58 AM) Shadell: Niet you mean? (12:17:04 AM) Shadell: Wandered around and graded Priceless. (12:17:11 AM) Shadell: A- on the finish-up by the way. (12:17:28 AM) Priceless: any particular reason? (12:17:56 AM) Priceless: Lian: nothing spectacular or anything yet, just gave them a supply of the locusts and instructions that should hold them over (12:18:02 AM) Shadell: It's interesting. Good use of the wishes as a key-off. (12:18:33 AM) Shadell: Anyway, putting out feelers to arrange a contract with the spiders. (12:18:44 AM) Shadell: Seems the easiest way to meet their leadership. (12:18:49 AM) Lian: If only you knew someown with some sort of guild backinb (12:19:26 AM) Priceless: indeed, we've got the guild more or less in our pocket at this point (12:19:47 AM) Shadell: Right, we know which factors to go to. (12:19:55 AM) Shadell: So, going through byzantine testing process. (12:20:37 AM) Priceless: are we arranging an actual hit, or are we more trying to arrange a meeting? (12:22:54 AM) Shadell: Set it up as a hit if necessary, meeting if not? (12:24:17 AM) Shadell: How many charms can Emerald's wish stuff grant? (12:24:41 AM) Priceless: are you asking me to teach MA? (12:24:53 AM) Priceless: I can't grant MA if I don't know it (12:25:28 AM) Shadell: No. (12:25:50 AM) Shadell: It seems that when working against the elite assassin village, a surprise negator would be really nice to have. Niet is two charms away. (12:29:02 AM) Priceless: are you wanting it permanently, or temporarily? (12:29:16 AM) Shadell: Debating. (12:30:13 AM) Priceless: also, do you want Priceless to be there physically to start, or do you want her to be an invisible lookout? (12:30:23 AM) Shadell: Whichever you'd prefer. (12:30:53 AM) Priceless: well, she'd ask Niet, since she was kinda pissy about the last time she did it (12:31:42 AM) Shadell: It was more "defaulting to this every time." (12:32:11 AM) Priceless: and it was two notable incidents (12:32:18 AM) Shadell: A pattern. (12:32:22 AM) Shadell: Anyway, permanent. (12:33:21 AM) Shadell1 Blake@dm-10090.sip.bct.bellsouth.net entered the room. (12:33:21 AM) Priceless: they're yours (12:33:24 AM) Priceless: they're yours (12:35:00 AM) Priceless: and I'll go demat, at least to start (12:35:28 AM) Shadell left the room (quit: Ping timeout). (12:36:13 AM) Lian: who are you taking as what? (12:37:18 AM) Shadell1: Rei as servant, Niet as random rich lady? (12:37:22 AM) Shadell1: Nobility type. (12:37:28 AM) Shadell1: Outcast DB, water aspect. (12:42:10 AM) Shadell1: Anyway, scene? (12:44:22 AM) Lian: what are you aranging? (12:44:47 AM) Priceless: meeting if possible, hit if necessary (12:45:39 AM) Shadell1: With the Three Elite Fiends. (12:48:43 AM) Lian: (int+bureau) (12:49:35 AM) Shadell1: Conviction. (12:49:36 AM) Shadell1: `roll 8d10 (12:49:37 AM) GameServ: Shadell1 rolled 8d10: 8 4 2 5 8 7 6 2 (12:49:42 AM) Shadell1: 8 (12:51:09 AM) Lian: you can get your message through, what are you trying to do? (12:51:29 AM) Shadell1: Meet their elders with a business proposition? (12:53:19 AM) Lian: Manipulation+Presence? (12:55:28 AM) Shadell1: 3 successes excellency (12:55:31 AM) Shadell1: `roll 12d10 (12:55:31 AM) GameServ: Shadell1 rolled 12d10: 4 7 3 10 1 10 4 6 1 5 7 6 (12:55:41 AM) Shadell1: 9 (12:57:00 AM) Lian: a meetting is aranged with one of the fiends (12:58:35 AM) ***Priceless will be with Lian in a dematerialized manner, keeping an eye out. (12:58:40 AM) Priceless: (er niet) (1:00:36 AM) Lian: (any place you'd pick?) (1:01:04 AM) Priceless: (I would think we would let them pick the place) (1:01:23 AM) Priceless: (help show we aren't trying to set them up) (1:01:42 AM) Shadell1: (That works, their village could be good.) (1:02:19 AM) Priceless: (yeah, wherever they feel is best) (1:02:31 AM) Lian: ("can you invite us to your secret Ninja village" "Sure BELIEVE IT") (1:03:08 AM) Lian: anyway a safe house outside the area (1:04:08 AM) Priceless: (Lian, you say believe it again and I will choke you) (1:04:53 AM) Lian: (what I am saying is they aren't Narutarded) (1:05:22 AM) Priceless: (I understand, but still) (1:05:38 AM) Shadell1: (OK.) (1:05:42 AM) ***Priceless follows along with niet, ranging about a bit to scope out the area (1:09:05 AM) Shadell1: Niet enters the meeting. (1:11:26 AM) Lian: its a large one floor building, inside is a somewhat past her prime looking Dragonblood (1:12:52 AM) Shadell1: (Only one?) (1:12:52 AM) Shadell1: (Essence sight, scanning around, if Emerald's intangible, subtly motion her to search for any others in hiding.) (1:13:29 AM) ***Priceless would be doing this already (1:14:14 AM) Lian: (Perception+awareness) (1:14:49 AM) Priceless: (snagging the usual success) (1:14:53 AM) Priceless: `roll 9d10 (1:14:53 AM) GameServ: Priceless rolled 9d10: 8 7 2 6 10 3 2 9 1 (1:15:01 AM) Priceless: (6) (1:16:44 AM) Shadell1: (one success) (1:17:01 AM) Shadell1: `roll 9d10 (1:17:01 AM) GameServ: Shadell1 rolled 9d10: 5 5 6 8 4 1 3 7 5 (1:17:06 AM) Shadell1: (3) (1:17:10 AM) Lian: yeah just one person (1:18:04 AM) ***Priceless lets Niet do the talking (1:21:08 AM) Shadell1: "You're one of the three fiends? (1:21:10 AM) Shadell1: "* (1:21:18 AM) Shadell1 is now known as Niet (1:21:31 AM) Myrah_ left the room (quit: Exit: ~ Trillian Astra - www.trillian.im ~). (1:22:20 AM) Lian: She nods (1:29:04 AM) Niet: "Shall we get down to business then?" (1:29:08 AM) Lian: "yes" (1:30:20 AM) ***Priceless waits to see what niet will request, as she keeps an eye out, sticking her head through walls and such to see if there are any people hiding just out of sight (1:31:33 AM) Niet: "I want to put you all on retainer." (1:31:45 AM) Lian: "All?" (1:32:04 AM) ***Niet nods. (1:35:43 AM) Niet: "All of the Grass Spiders." (1:37:50 AM) Lian: "For what?" (1:39:53 AM) Niet: It seems useful to have." (1:40:12 AM) Lian: "For what?" (1:40:42 AM) Niet: "Information gathering chiefly, retrieval of objects and persons." (1:41:16 AM) Niet: "The tasks I'd give you would be an entirely higher league than offing some fat mortal merchant or small god." (1:41:26 AM) Lian: "and how much would you be offering?" (1:44:28 AM) Niet: "In money? A fortune obviously." (1:44:29 AM) Niet: "But, I'd be giving you something far more precious than money. Tools, better than any you've had before to start, but that's not it either." (1:44:37 AM) Niet: Niet shrugs. (1:46:03 AM) Niet: "You're not wage slaves, are you? It's not greed that drives you. There's no need to push yourselves as a group as hard as you do for simple greed. No, you're artists aren't you? It's the thrill, the challenge, the chance to create a masterpiece. Personally I dislike killing, but I can respect those who approach their profession as artistry. And I'm offering you the greatest canvas you'd ever see." (1:48:38 AM) Niet: (Stunt?) (1:49:43 AM) Lian: (2) (1:49:57 AM) Niet: (Conviction, one success excellency) (1:50:06 AM) Niet: (Two rather.) (1:50:09 AM) Niet: `roll 14d10 (1:50:09 AM) GameServ: Niet rolled 14d10: 2 1 9 6 6 5 1 6 3 2 3 5 9 8 (1:50:19 AM) Niet: (10) (1:51:38 AM) Lian: she yawns slight, "get on with it" (1:52:08 AM) Niet: "What else would you want then?" (1:53:45 AM) Lian: "If we wanted to be someone's tool we could already do it" (1:55:36 AM) Priceless: (Lian, knowing the desolate heart) (1:57:07 AM) Priceless: (gonna go ahead and 5 succ this) (1:57:10 AM) Priceless: `roll 8d10 (1:57:10 AM) GameServ: Priceless rolled 8d10: 7 6 9 4 9 4 3 3 (1:57:18 AM) Priceless: (a total of 8 successes) (2:01:56 AM) Lian: she just seemst o be boradly unconvinced (2:02:22 AM) Niet: "I'm afraid I can't really take no for an answer. But, any price is fine with me. I can easily meet any price short of the Eye of Autocthon. Artifacts unseen since the first age. A thousand new ways to ply your trade. I could find the Harvester of Poisons for you, or even get it to join your village. Name a price. What do you want?" (2:04:26 AM) Shadell Blake@dm-10090.sip.bct.bellsouth.net entered the room. (2:04:35 AM) Shadell: (Gah.) (2:05:28 AM) Niet left the room (quit: Ping timeout). (2:06:13 AM) Shadell is now known as Niet (2:06:16 AM) Niet: (Any response?) (2:06:48 AM) Lian: "We will consider your offer" (2:07:34 AM) Niet: 'I have no objection to waiting." (2:09:42 AM) Niet: Niet waits. (2:11:00 AM) Lian: "We will contact you when we've decided" (2:12:40 AM) Niet: "And how long will that be likely to take?" (2:12:51 AM) Lian: "When we are done" (2:13:32 AM) Niet: "I don't mind waiting while you discuss. Surely the other two fiends are around here in hiding?" (2:14:25 AM) Lian: "No" (2:14:53 AM) Lian: "That's my answer you annoying little prick" (2:17:26 AM) Niet: "I see. Have I done something to annoy you? If so, I'm sorry. However, if you think I'm someone easily dismissed, then perhaps a simple challenge will do? If you can harm me within thirty seconds, I'll provide 50 suits of power armor, aspected toward improving stealth above all else. You're welcome to murder me during that time if you'd rather. On the other hand, no one would seek reprisal for any fate that befalls you during that time." (2:19:07 AM) Niet: "No one else would come to my aid, but any hidden allies may help you, provided they agree to those terms." (2:19:51 AM) Lian: "fine" (2:20:36 AM) Niet: "Whenever you're ready." (2:20:55 AM) Niet: Niet closes her eyes and waits. (2:21:49 AM) Lian: `roll 18d10 (2:21:50 AM) GameServ: Lian rolled 18d10: 7 2 8 9 5 7 6 2 3 8 7 5 10 1 1 8 10 5 (2:22:50 AM) Lian: she takes a stance, Niet finds that she is too terrified to move (2:24:11 AM) Lian: you may spend a a wp to break it (2:24:47 AM) Niet: (To take any action, or just to move/dash actions?) (2:25:11 AM) Lian: (to take any action but stand there and be chocked by magic) (2:27:12 AM) Niet: Niet spends. (2:28:19 AM) Lian: (you're go) (2:30:18 AM) Niet: Niet raises a hand and chains who's links alternate between all five elements spring up around the woman, wrapping her in a cocoon. (2:30:38 AM) Lian: (roll) (2:30:47 AM) Niet: (conviction #2, max excellency, so 10 dice. Stunt?) (2:31:19 AM) Lian: (2) (2:31:32 AM) Niet: `roll 28d10 (2:31:32 AM) GameServ: Niet rolled 28d10: 1 4 1 1 2 10 4 4 9 8 2 7 2 10 4 5 2 2 3 8 1 4 8 10 5 5 6 10 (2:32:33 AM) Niet: (Err, 1 too many dice, so ignore last one.) (2:32:58 AM) Niet: (16) (2:37:54 AM) Lian: She sidesteps the elementals and lashes out to strike Niet int he same action (2:38:03 AM) Lian: `roll 12d10 (2:38:04 AM) GameServ: Lian rolled 12d10: 2 7 8 2 1 8 2 4 9 8 8 7 (2:42:02 AM) Lian: (mis i presume?) (2:42:31 AM) Lian: (Hello?) (2:42:41 AM) Priceless: (niet?) (2:42:51 AM) Niet: (Ah, missed the post, sorry.) (2:42:55 AM) Niet: (Miss.) (2:44:19 AM) Niet: The chains spin, becoming five transluscent spheres that bombard the ninja, seeking to form a concentric prison of five elements around her. (2:44:31 AM) Lian: Shadell that was acounter she still has her action (2:45:09 AM) Lian: she kicks over a table and flips back behind it. (2:45:21 AM) Lian: `roll 12d10 (2:45:22 AM) GameServ: Lian rolled 12d10: 7 1 5 8 10 9 2 3 10 6 10 2 (2:45:36 AM) Niet: (Ah.) (2:45:42 AM) Niet: (What's this roll for?) (2:46:47 AM) Lian: (she's trying to use something to give herself surprise... wits+awareness if you want to try and resist) (2:47:13 AM) Niet: `roll 5d10 (2:47:13 AM) GameServ: Niet rolled 5d10: 1 9 3 6 3 (2:48:29 AM) Lian: she is stealthed! (2:49:24 AM) Niet: Niet waits, preparing to attack the moment her enemy reveals herself. (2:50:35 AM) Niet: "Running away?" (3:00:05 AM) Lian: seems to be that way (3:00:53 AM) ***Priceless follows her invisibly (3:01:17 AM) Lian: (wit+awareness to see her) (3:01:45 AM) Priceless: (buying... 3 succs) (3:01:50 AM) Priceless: `roll 7d10 (3:01:50 AM) GameServ: Priceless rolled 7d10: 1 5 4 7 2 7 9 (3:01:52 AM) Niet: "So.... This is all you can do. Someone's standing here, with their eyes closed" Niet recloses her eyes and puts her hands behind her back, "And the grass spiders can't figure out how to attack them. Is that really the best you can do? I mean, aren't you supposed to be one of the best?" (3:01:56 AM) Priceless: (6) (3:03:44 AM) Niet: "I mean, I'm not wearing a throat guard, there are all sorts of places on my back that you could put a knife through. The eyes, which aren't looking at you, also the heart, the liver...." (3:03:52 AM) Niet: "Here, I won't move." (3:08:15 AM) Niet: (Conviction+6 successes) (3:08:24 AM) Niet: `roll 12d10 (3:08:25 AM) GameServ: Niet rolled 12d10: 1 1 3 10 8 2 6 4 2 3 3 3 (3:08:35 AM) Niet: (... 14) (3:09:08 AM) Lian: no response (3:10:41 AM) Niet: "We know most of the people to contact you and can put on a few hundred completely indistinguishable disguises. You'll have to deal with us eventually." (3:10:54 AM) Niet: "Rei, you can follow her, right?) (3:12:20 AM) Lian: "maybe?" (3:12:29 AM) Niet: "Well, do it?" (3:17:39 AM) Niet: (Presumably the rest of the 30 seconds pass?) (3:19:00 AM) Niet: "Well, that was fruitless. But, you can see that we're more than impetuous children." (3:25:06 AM) Priceless: (I'm going to sleep, sorry, hope this doesn't disrupt much) (3:25:21 AM) Priceless left the room (quit: Exit: http://www.mibbit.com ajax IRC Client). (3:46:18 AM) Niet: (conviction to bureaucracy) (3:46:20 AM) Niet: `roll 8d10 (3:46:20 AM) GameServ: Niet rolled 8d10: 1 6 5 2 1 4 5 2 (3:46:28 AM) Niet: (... THE DICE HATE ME.) (3:46:30 AM) Niet: (5) (3:46:58 AM) Lian: (you fail) (3:47:37 AM) Lian: (each try is a week ok?) (3:48:00 AM) Niet: (Conviction+4 successes, since this should be happening well before the meeting itself? And OK.) (3:48:03 AM) Niet: `roll 8d10 (3:48:03 AM) GameServ: Niet rolled 8d10: 4 9 7 7 9 3 2 8 (3:48:07 AM) Niet: (...) (3:48:09 AM) Niet: (Figures.) (3:48:15 AM) Niet: (5) (3:48:52 AM) Niet: (14 rather.) (3:49:19 AM) Lian: note goes through, second part (3:49:35 AM) Niet: (What was that again?) (3:49:41 AM) Niet: (Ah, presence?) (3:49:51 AM) Niet: (Since this is happening over a week, again slamming hard on it.) (3:50:00 AM) Niet: (+11 successes) (3:50:03 AM) Niet: `roll 12d10 (3:50:03 AM) GameServ: Niet rolled 12d10: 7 1 8 7 1 2 8 10 3 6 3 6 (3:50:10 AM) Niet: (17) (3:50:19 AM) Lian: ok another meeting (3:52:22 AM) Lian: this one has an old man openly in a single story house. (3:53:10 AM) Niet: Niet bows respectfully as she enters. (3:54:13 AM) Niet: "Hello." (3:54:19 AM) Niet: "I come with a proposal." (3:55:25 AM) Lian: "come over" (3:55:57 AM) Niet: Niet advances toward the man. (3:56:41 AM) Lian: he reaches to touch her wrist (3:57:41 AM) Niet: Niet allows him to touch, but remains poised to grab him telekinetically should he try anything whatsoever or to grab. (3:58:30 AM) Lian: `roll 12d10 (3:58:30 AM) GameServ: Lian rolled 12d10: 8 7 10 10 4 4 1 4 9 7 7 3 (4:01:00 AM) Niet: `roll 12d10 (4:01:00 AM) GameServ: Niet rolled 12d10: 5 5 1 6 8 4 5 4 4 2 2 4 (4:01:09 AM) Niet: (1...) (4:01:31 AM) Niet: (I think it says something that the only roll that's been above average so far is the one that had crazy maxed out boosts going into it.) (4:04:29 AM) Lian: "it is a pleasure to make your aquaintence, Tea?" (4:07:44 AM) Niet: "Gladly." (4:09:02 AM) Lian: he carefully pours two cups of tea handing one to niet. (4:10:37 AM) Niet: Niet takes the tea, covering it with one hand as a small burst of heat transforms the tea into tea... albeit tea with no possible poisons or whatnot inside. The process isn't visible to the outside. Niet drinks. (4:10:55 AM) Niet: (PIO) (4:10:59 AM) Niet: "It's quite good. (4:12:02 AM) Lian: (Stamina+resistence) (4:13:07 AM) Niet: (For what?) (4:13:44 AM) Niet: (Conviction, 1 die excellency) (4:13:46 AM) Lian: (Not being Shadowdragon enough) (4:13:49 AM) Niet: `roll 4d10 (4:13:49 AM) GameServ: Niet rolled 4d10: 4 2 3 8 (4:13:54 AM) Niet: (6) (4:15:01 AM) Lian: (take 8 bashing) (4:17:42 AM) Niet: "Nice tea." Niet notes drily. "The poison on the cup adds such a wonderful tang. Incidentally, I assume you'd have been immune if I asked to switch cups?" (4:18:56 AM) Niet: "Now, if I let you keep making attempts on my life, will you at least have a rational conversation while we do it?" (4:19:35 AM) Lian: " bunch of outlaws generally aren't interested in being some anathema's slave" (4:20:22 AM) Niet: Niet sighs. "You seem like a rational person. When did I say slave?" (4:21:05 AM) Lian: "The purpose of being mercenary is to not be tied down" (4:21:31 AM) Niet: "You haven't moved in how many hundred years?" (4:21:41 AM) Niet: "You've worked with the same guild factors for how long?" (4:21:57 AM) Lian: "Different factors, different nations" (4:23:00 AM) Niet: "Is freedom really worth more than anything else to you?" (4:24:13 AM) Lian: "If we didn't prefer our freedom why would we do this?" (4:24:34 AM) Niet: "Because you want to accel?" (4:25:24 AM) Niet: "Because most no one gives you the chance to ply your trade creatively? Because you're artists? Because most people don't really have such a high demand for assassins that they need to keep an entire village of them on hand and constantly pay that kind of money?" (4:26:27 AM) Lian: "If we didn't value who we are we would be different people" (4:26:57 AM) Niet: "What is freedom? The freedom to use your skills? I would give you a dozen jobs more enthralling than anything you've gotten in the past decade. The freedom to decline work you'd rather not do? I'd have no problem with that." (4:27:04 AM) Niet: "I'm curious." (4:28:42 AM) Niet: "I mean, you know I could make a lot of trouble for you. If you were really so opposed, why didn't you use a stronger poison?" (4:31:45 AM) Lian: "I'd rather not die here trying to trick you with tea.. do you know how sad it would be die to yourown poisons?" (4:32:05 AM) Niet: "Admittedly that would be rather awkward, yes." (4:33:21 AM) Lian: "You wish to buy us, we don't wish to be bought" (4:34:58 AM) Niet: "But, beyond the freedom of how to do your missions and to refuse a mission, what freedom do you have? The freedom to sit endlesly planning, to try and guide an organization of independent thinkers. To meet silly clients who want unimportant people dead? Since you assumed command, you haven't had any freedom, have you? Think about it. How long have you been in charge? What freedoms do you really have in this kind of society? Leaders are the (4:36:03 AM) Niet: (Golden years, twisted yesterday's curse. Poison him against holding authority.) (4:36:12 AM) Niet: (Max second excellency and conviction channel.) (4:36:15 AM) Niet: (Stunt?) (4:37:16 AM) Lian: (2) (4:37:26 AM) Niet: `roll 14d10 (4:37:26 AM) GameServ: Niet rolled 14d10: 7 4 4 3 3 5 6 9 5 2 9 3 8 3 (4:37:59 AM) Niet: (4, so 15 total, effective appearance 7) (4:41:10 AM) Lian: (bounce) (4:41:30 AM) Niet: (Any charm use?) (4:42:11 AM) Lian: (Occult+Int) (4:42:21 AM) Niet: (1 success) (4:42:23 AM) Niet: `roll 12d10 (4:42:23 AM) GameServ: Niet rolled 12d10: 7 5 3 4 2 9 10 7 2 2 10 8 (4:42:29 AM) Niet: (9) (4:43:27 AM) Lian: (Defense From anathema is up) (4:43:55 AM) Lian: (and granit curtain of serenity) (4:44:18 AM) Lian: wait wrong one (4:44:51 AM) Lian: (god its late I mean tos ay he has that and oath of ten thousand dragons clearly active as it were, defense is what your problem is) (4:47:09 AM) Niet: (Doesn't that only apply to avoid betraying a group?) (4:48:54 AM) Niet: (If you want to continue this later, that's fine with me.) (4:50:41 AM) Lian: (I didn't mean its applicable here I mean its a permanant charm he has) (4:51:30 AM) Niet: (Ah.) (4:52:53 AM) Niet: "We seem to be at an impass, but I believe I know of a way to resolve this." (4:53:16 AM) Lian: (you just did the poison game you can't do it twice) (4:53:37 AM) Niet: (Hmm?) (4:53:49 AM) Niet: (Oh.) (4:54:45 AM) Lian: "come back in a week when we blow up the next house?" (4:55:12 AM) Niet: "Simply hold still for ten minutes and allow me to do anything short of killing you or putting your life in direct risk. If, after ten minutes you still wish the same, I will never trouble you, or your group again. If your mind is changed, then your mind is changed and the others in your group need do nothing." (4:55:50 AM) Niet: "To be sure, it's a risk. But, I could quite easily adopt more extreme actions myself." (4:56:58 AM) Niet: "I've come in all honesty till now. Were I to apply guille or force, it would be far easier to take what I want. But I respect your style, so I'll allow a simple challenge to decide this." (4:57:13 AM) Niet: "Is that fair?" (4:58:00 AM) Lian: "and the other tow could kill me if I come changing my mind" (4:58:14 AM) Niet: "I would stop them." (4:58:44 AM) Niet: "Or rather, only if you wanted that. I honestly have no desire to hurt your people whatsoever." (5:00:09 AM) Niet: "Are these terms acceptable?" (5:00:32 AM) Lian: "Have you ever tried to catch a butterfly with one hand?" (5:00:50 AM) Niet: "I'm a clutz." (5:01:13 AM) Niet: "But, I could grab one easily enough with a single telekinetic hand." (5:03:13 AM) Niet: "Are these terms acceptable?" (5:03:42 AM) Lian: "Its very hard to grab a butterfly with one hand.. most people just crush it, killing the thing they wished to take" (5:04:27 AM) Niet: "If I couldn't find out how tightly to grab, I'd let go." (5:04:36 AM) Niet: "I don't kill butterflies." (5:04:42 AM) Niet: "Besides, I'd just use a net." (5:08:58 AM) Niet: "So, do we have a deal?" (5:09:26 AM) Lian: "no" (5:10:43 AM) Niet: Niet concentrates, and the same chains from before seem to materialize into existence around the old man. "Would it be considered rude if I try to use force to convert? You already did try to assassinate me this time after all, so it only seems fair." (5:12:45 AM) Niet: (Conviction+Max second excellency, stunt?) (5:12:52 AM) Niet: `roll 16d10 (5:12:53 AM) GameServ: Niet rolled 16d10: 1 10 6 7 9 9 2 3 4 6 1 4 2 2 2 4 (5:13:51 AM) Niet: (15, if 2die stunt then...) (5:13:54 AM) Niet: `roll 2d10 (5:13:55 AM) GameServ: Niet rolled 2d10: 1 5 (5:14:05 AM) Niet: (Err, 16, not 15.) (5:14:34 AM) Lian: he briefly disappears and seems to reappear outside the blast zone (5:15:01 AM) Niet: (Charm use?) (5:15:15 AM) Lian: (Int+Occult) (5:15:22 AM) Lian: `roll 15d10 (5:15:22 AM) GameServ: Lian rolled 15d10: 3 5 9 8 8 7 8 4 1 1 4 8 9 6 9 (5:15:49 AM) Lian: (wits+awareness) (5:15:49 AM) Niet: (Adding 4 successes.) (5:15:59 AM) Niet: (To the int+occult) (5:16:04 AM) Niet: `roll 12d10 (5:16:05 AM) GameServ: Niet rolled 12d10: 4 3 7 5 6 10 8 2 10 3 3 3 (5:16:11 AM) Niet: (10) (5:16:21 AM) Niet: (And, conviction to wits+awareness) (5:16:31 AM) Niet: (And 5 dice.) (5:16:34 AM) Niet: `roll 10d10 (5:16:35 AM) GameServ: Niet rolled 10d10: 4 9 5 10 3 2 9 10 9 7 (5:16:43 AM) Niet: (13) (5:17:14 AM) Lian: Flashing leaf evasion (5:18:46 AM) Lian: you muchly lose sight of him (5:18:50 AM) Niet: K. (5:18:58 AM) Niet: Are Jean style shaping bombs viable? (5:20:07 AM) Lian: Maybe? (5:21:51 AM) Niet: Undodgeable/unblockable/stopped by perfect soak PIM into ninja retainers with full effects of such? (5:24:31 AM) Lian: that would probably work better if you knew where they were (5:24:55 AM) Niet: We have spies, rangers frequently go near their place. (5:25:28 AM) Niet: And are any of the abyssals or the bunnygirl coven stealthy? (5:27:00 AM) Lian: Stealth isn't the problem (5:27:06 AM) Niet: Or just bomb next meeting, since they'd have to still be meeting some clients, and murdernig the wrong person is really bad for business? (5:27:20 AM) Niet: What would the rating on a single target one be? (5:29:55 AM) Lian: ...there's a much easier way to do this that you keep missing (5:30:04 AM) Niet: What? (5:30:21 AM) Lian: why do you keep going for their best and brightest? (5:30:37 AM) Niet: Because those are the only ones we know how to contact? (5:31:01 AM) Niet: And, in terms of 100% conversion, seem like a good first step? (5:32:05 AM) Niet: Is there another way? (5:32:26 AM) Niet: Set up a fake assassination, so we get a normal member to come after someone and ambush the member? (5:33:42 AM) Lian: You keep intentionally contacting them. There are other members. Now they are kind of Paranoid right now because of you so they are probably reigning things in more than normal (5:34:29 AM) Niet: The write-up said you always end up meeting the leaders. (5:34:40 AM) Niet: Are you saying it would be viable to meet a normal member instead? (5:35:30 AM) Lian: How many of you have LSD? (5:35:37 AM) Niet: Most? (5:36:01 AM) Lian: so you can be petty tyrant bob nobody (5:37:13 AM) Niet: So, put a hit on oneself? (5:37:20 AM) Lian: yes (5:37:32 AM) Niet: Going with that then. (5:37:49 AM) Niet: Niet'll max the prep rolls, any point in rolling, or should we do this later? (5:38:25 AM) Lian: what do you setup? (5:40:18 AM) Niet: Sorcerer with knowledge a rival wants. (5:40:29 AM) Niet: Mortal. (5:42:40 AM) Lian: ok (5:43:48 AM) Niet: Niet LSDs and waits. (5:45:03 AM) Lian: (youc an beat up an enlightened mortal) (5:45:34 AM) Niet: (Hmm?) (5:45:39 AM) Niet: (That's what they send?) (5:46:27 AM) Lian: (yeah) (5:47:14 AM) Niet: PIM into ninja retainer. (5:48:03 AM) Lian: k (5:48:33 AM) Niet: Grab the location of important bases and stuff off of her? (5:50:44 AM) Lian: ok (5:51:19 AM) Niet: Maybe use this as a competition between Rei and Emerald? (5:51:23 AM) Niet: To finish it off? (5:51:27 AM) Niet: Tomorrow? (5:52:59 AM) Lian: ok (9:58:23 PM) Lian: who is going to be the sacrifice? (9:58:47 PM) Niet: Hmm? (9:59:39 PM) Lian: she has to kill someone (10:01:55 PM) abirkin2: Priceless objects! (10:02:04 PM) abirkin2 is now known as Priceless (10:04:00 PM) Niet: She doesn't have to do it immediately. Tell her to delay, then pick an impossible target and use it to force her to respawn. (10:04:14 PM) Niet: Oh wait, we killed her, didn't we? (10:04:17 PM) Niet: And took her respawn place. (10:04:42 PM) Lian: no she respawned its been two years (10:06:25 PM) Lian: You stole her land and stuff but she has nothing keeping her from respawning (10:06:40 PM) Niet: Don't spirits need land to respawn? (10:08:34 PM) Priceless: why summon her? (10:08:44 PM) Priceless: if we have to kill someone? (10:08:53 PM) Lian: You took her Kingdom not her sanctum (10:08:58 PM) Niet: Ah. (10:08:59 PM) Lian: and demons are different (10:09:17 PM) Niet: Because she's an inanely good tracker. (10:09:19 PM) Niet: Actually. (10:09:36 PM) Niet: Summon her for this, then to go hunt and kill a random deathlord? (10:09:41 PM) Niet: Or the like? (10:10:29 PM) Lian: ...wow the second upgrade of wayward divinity oversight would have made this so easy (10:10:32 PM) Priceless: Priceless wouldn't object to a deathlord (10:10:46 PM) Priceless: you mean third, Lian? (10:11:46 PM) Lian: second upgrade, third purchase (10:13:40 PM) Priceless: aaah (10:14:09 PM) Priceless: hmmm (10:14:20 PM) Priceless: I has no xps tho, so not an option (10:15:50 PM) Lian: anyway so summons? (10:16:44 PM) Niet: Couldn't you just eat the limit break? (10:17:59 PM) Lian: canti you want to go with them? (10:23:23 PM) Priceless: does Niet want to risk being hit by Priceless' limit break? (10:24:04 PM) Niet: Isn't it just a small amount of damage? (10:24:26 PM) Priceless: 5 (10:25:05 PM) Niet: 5 dice. (10:25:08 PM) Niet: Soakable with stamina. (10:25:13 PM) Niet: So, 4 for Niet. (10:25:23 PM) Niet: That's never lethal, and not that hard to heal? (10:25:46 PM) Niet: Wait, does soak round down inexplicably, or is taht something else that does? (10:25:58 PM) Niet: Anyway, I think there might be another solution. (10:26:00 PM) Priceless: well, Priceless can't heal herself, so she'll need help (10:26:02 PM) Niet: If Canti responds. (10:26:30 PM) Priceless: do you know canit's cell number? (10:26:39 PM) Priceless: you know each other IRL, right? (10:29:27 PM) Niet: Yes. (10:34:50 PM) Priceless: contact canti that way? (10:36:22 PM) canti128: >.> (10:36:35 PM) canti128: *backreads* (10:36:40 PM) Priceless: Lian: do we have access to alchemical or artifact medicines? (10:36:52 PM) Lian: yes (10:37:35 PM) Niet: Wait, RR might go for it. (10:37:52 PM) canti128: hmm? (10:38:20 PM) Priceless: Lian: how much would I get, XP-wise for turning in my wings and armored hide bits? (10:39:26 PM) Niet: RR is going for hellscry. (10:39:28 PM) Niet: We're good. (10:40:21 PM) canti128: woot (10:41:18 PM) Priceless: Niet: it's not like I'm using those mutations, and it's actually something I might benefit from investing in (10:43:01 PM) Niet: If you'd want, RR is getting it, and diverse abilities make for a good story. (10:49:43 PM) Lian: so start from one of the places and tracxking pony? (10:51:57 PM) Lian: Tracking pony (10:53:06 PM) Niet: Sure. (10:54:37 PM) Lian: ahem tracking pony (10:55:32 PM) Priceless: canti128, transform and roll out! (10:58:28 PM) Lian: come on canti apples (10:59:19 PM) Niet: Canti128? (10:59:23 PM) ***canti128 transforms into an awesome boat (10:59:35 PM) canti128: and how'd you know I love apples? (10:59:45 PM) Lian: Pony (10:59:47 PM) Priceless: RR time (11:00:53 PM) canti128 is now known as Royal_Rainbow (11:05:20 PM) Royal_Rainbow: (everyone still alive?) (11:07:27 PM) Lian: Yes so take your tracking pony wherever (11:09:26 PM) Priceless: (yes, I still alive) (11:11:33 PM) Lian: shadell? (11:11:40 PM) Royal_Rainbow: (hmm..) (11:12:26 PM) Priceless: (niet?) (11:12:30 PM) Royal_Rainbow: (gimme a sec) (11:12:41 PM) Niet: The second meeting place. (11:15:19 PM) ***Priceless is in whatever form and guise would be most useful. (11:18:22 PM) Royal_Rainbow: (who are we meeting?) (11:19:51 PM) Niet: No one, Niet met someone there, we want to follow back to their base. (11:20:07 PM) Royal_Rainbow: righty o (11:20:37 PM) ***Royal_Rainbow trots around, kicking at the ground, inspecting (11:21:56 PM) Niet: (Use hellscry chakra, that's the charm you have for good boosts to this.) (11:22:54 PM) Royal_Rainbow: (I'll do that) (11:24:00 PM) ***Priceless meditates on any prayers she might be recieving while RR does her thing (11:24:59 PM) Royal_Rainbow: (what do I find?) (11:25:53 PM) Lian: you have a perfect trail of what he's going thanks to your third eye (11:27:02 PM) Royal_Rainbow: (killer) (11:27:24 PM) Royal_Rainbow: "Ok. I found where that chump is going." (11:28:40 PM) ***Priceless stands, following in her inconspicuous guise. (11:28:47 PM) Priceless: "Good." (11:29:27 PM) Royal_Rainbow: "Follow me." she says nonchalantly, trotting confidently out the door. (11:29:35 PM) Niet: Niet follows. (11:29:41 PM) Niet: (Presumably we made the shaping bombs?) (11:29:57 PM) Lian: yeah (11:30:23 PM) ***Royal_Rainbow leads them where she knows the guy is going (11:33:25 PM) Niet: Niet follows! (11:33:48 PM) ***Royal_Rainbow has a themesong for her walking (11:34:57 PM) Lian: how are you planning ot hit the place? (11:35:30 PM) Niet: Try to sneak in, but have enough of a blast radius that we don't really need to get in? (11:35:54 PM) Niet: So, LSD Grass Spider enlightened mortal. (11:37:09 PM) ***Priceless is invisible and intangible, as would be useful (11:37:46 PM) Niet: Don't let anyone touch RR. (11:37:56 PM) Lian: what is RR disguised as? (11:38:40 PM) Royal_Rainbow: Didn't see any disguise stuff (11:38:45 PM) Niet: A horse? (11:38:59 PM) Royal_Rainbow: nah, lets go for a donkey (11:39:05 PM) Royal_Rainbow: that or a very awkward cow (11:39:37 PM) Niet: Do you have the ability to disguise to that? (11:40:08 PM) Royal_Rainbow: cant find LSD... (11:40:32 PM) Lian: I don't think she has disguise stuff but emerald can buff her (11:41:32 PM) Royal_Rainbow: neat (11:41:53 PM) Royal_Rainbow: Horse disguise please (11:42:07 PM) ***Priceless gives her LSD (11:42:26 PM) Priceless: does she want it for good? (11:42:35 PM) Royal_Rainbow: could be useful (11:43:06 PM) Priceless: very well, permanent granting of the charm, you still have to pay for it, but you may go into debt (11:44:11 PM) Lian: or you could just give her the muations unless you think "variety of 4 foot hooved animal forms" are useful (11:46:18 PM) Lian: anyway you know where the village is (11:46:40 PM) Lian: and CMA intiation charms include "see dematerialized" (11:49:29 PM) Royal_Rainbow: CMD? (11:49:36 PM) Royal_Rainbow: oh, CMA >.> (11:50:03 PM) ***Priceless gives mutations if she wants (11:53:28 PM) Lian: Niet/emerald Perception+awareness (11:54:56 PM) Priceless: (snagging... 2 successes) (11:54:58 PM) Priceless: `roll 9d10 (11:54:59 PM) GameServ: Priceless rolled 9d10: 5 2 7 6 7 2 6 1 5 (11:55:01 PM) Niet: (Same.) (11:55:04 PM) Niet: `roll 9d10 (11:55:04 PM) GameServ: Niet rolled 9d10: 4 8 10 9 8 5 3 6 2 (11:55:07 PM) Priceless: ... (4) (11:55:16 PM) Niet: (7) (11:56:48 PM) Lian: you notice an alarm ward on the way in niet (11:57:12 PM) Lian: or something that looks like it.. (11:57:59 PM) Niet: (Is there a way to avoid tripping it, or would we have to try and deactivate it?) (11:58:08 PM) Niet: Niet quietly points it out. (11:59:03 PM) ***Royal_Rainbow notices, tries to see if there's a way around it, or if we can just step over it (11:59:45 PM) Lian: (Deactivate it seems like a plan) (6/10/2011 12:01:41 AM) Niet: Niet carefully checks for any redundancies, or wards wired to activate if the first one is deactivated. (12:02:28 AM) ***Priceless explains to RR that this is a thaumaturgic ward. (12:03:08 AM) Lian: perception+occult (12:04:58 AM) Niet: (Conviction) (12:05:02 AM) Niet: `roll 12d10 (12:05:02 AM) GameServ: Niet rolled 12d10: 1 2 8 9 8 8 1 6 10 5 9 6 (12:05:08 AM) Niet: (12) (12:05:54 AM) Lian: there's 5 redundancies (12:08:28 AM) Niet: Niet begins disarming them carefully and methodically, making sure to check her work. (12:08:39 AM) Niet: And keep an eye out for anything she missed. (12:11:02 AM) Lian: Int+occult 5 rolls (12:12:44 AM) Niet: (one success on the first one.) (12:12:47 AM) Niet: `roll 12d10 (12:12:48 AM) GameServ: Niet rolled 12d10: 3 5 9 2 9 4 7 2 1 9 4 1 (12:12:57 AM) Niet: (5) (12:13:04 AM) Niet: (3 dice here.) (12:13:06 AM) Niet: `roll 15d10 (12:13:06 AM) GameServ: Niet rolled 15d10: 1 5 1 9 2 10 10 10 10 6 8 7 8 5 6 (12:13:18 AM) Niet: (12) (12:13:23 AM) Niet: (4) (12:13:31 AM) Niet: `roll 16d10 (12:13:32 AM) GameServ: Niet rolled 16d10: 7 10 9 7 4 3 8 6 1 3 4 5 5 2 8 7 (12:13:39 AM) Niet: (8) (12:13:42 AM) Niet: (5) (12:13:45 AM) Niet: `roll 17d10 (12:13:45 AM) GameServ: Niet rolled 17d10: 2 5 9 1 6 9 2 7 10 9 5 6 8 9 2 4 10 (12:13:54 AM) Niet: (10) (12:14:04 AM) Niet: (6) (12:14:07 AM) Niet: `roll 18d10 (12:14:07 AM) GameServ: Niet rolled 18d10: 3 5 3 2 10 5 6 6 9 10 7 7 6 1 1 5 3 8 (12:14:15 AM) Niet: (8) (12:15:08 AM) Lian: could you give me the successes? (12:15:42 AM) Niet: 5 12 8 10 8 (12:18:35 AM) Lian: you seem to disarm them all (12:20:43 AM) Niet: Onwards then! (12:20:52 AM) Niet: Niet continues advancing, sneakily. (12:20:56 AM) Royal_Rainbow: Onwards! (12:21:08 AM) ***Royal_Rainbow continues being as sneaky as a horse (12:21:17 AM) ***Priceless follows, trying to look like she belongs, in an appropriate material disguise (12:21:54 AM) Lian: Manipulation+socialize niet (12:23:58 AM) Niet: (6 die excellency and conviction #2) (12:24:01 AM) Niet: `roll 12d10 (12:24:01 AM) GameServ: Niet rolled 12d10: 6 3 5 8 5 1 1 4 2 7 9 1 (12:24:09 AM) Niet: (8) (12:24:59 AM) Lian: no one seems to notice you and your horse (12:25:36 AM) Niet: Niet advances into the base then? (12:28:04 AM) Lian: its a fairly large "hidden" village just west of the Sandy river (12:29:21 AM) ***Royal_Rainbow advances too, trying to notice if anyone is around, and strategic positions (12:30:26 AM) Lian: RR is ignored as a horse (12:30:27 AM) ***Priceless advances calmly, smoothly. (12:31:33 AM) Niet: Niet heads for anything that looks like a leader's base, hoping to confirm at least two of the fiends if possible. (12:32:04 AM) ***Priceless puts a hand on Niet's shoulder (12:32:22 AM) Priceless: to stall her. (12:32:36 AM) Niet: Niet stalls. (12:33:10 AM) Priceless: "You don't need to." she told her quietly, "Whether they are or not, we're gonna do this, you're just risking exposure." (12:33:39 AM) Niet: Niet whispers back. (12:33:55 AM) Niet: "The possibility is higher that they'd throw off the influence. Regardless, shall we?" (12:34:43 AM) ***Royal_Rainbow neighs in agreement (12:36:11 AM) Lian: (perception+occult niet/emerald) (12:36:22 AM) Niet: (7 dice.) (12:36:30 AM) Priceless: (2 succs) (12:36:41 AM) Priceless: `roll 10d10 (12:36:42 AM) GameServ: Priceless rolled 10d10: 5 7 9 9 4 6 5 4 2 7 (12:36:42 AM) Niet: `roll 19d10 (12:36:43 AM) GameServ: Niet rolled 19d10: 9 7 1 3 7 10 10 5 4 3 1 10 6 9 3 3 3 4 10 (12:36:50 AM) Priceless: (6) (12:36:51 AM) Niet: (10) (12:38:05 AM) ***Priceless would have nodded in the affirmative (12:39:05 AM) Lian: (three wards on the large building) (12:40:16 AM) Niet: (Would they stop the effect?) (12:43:29 AM) Lian: (no but it would be hard to know who's inside without break it then sneaking iN? (12:46:03 AM) Priceless: "set it off." Priceless suggested. (12:48:16 AM) Niet: Niet activates the bombs. (12:48:53 AM) Lian: a large group of anmensiac ninja maids now? (12:49:36 AM) Niet: (Just PIM, with a loyalty effect seem viable, or are we likely to get attacked?) (12:49:56 AM) Priceless: (amnesia precludes attack, doesn't it?) (12:50:12 AM) Niet: (Or rather, something like alter memories or beliefs so that they'd think what Niet wants is best for the organization?) (12:51:29 AM) Lian: (you can add mutations, mental physical) (12:51:46 AM) Priceless: (Niet, you can re-write the general details of their life) (12:53:07 AM) Lian: (you can make them forget, give them delusions, and give them addictions you cannot properly rewrite their memories with such a crude effect) (12:53:26 AM) Niet: (OK.) (12:53:37 AM) Niet: (Amnesia then.) (12:53:51 AM) Niet: "Start the round-up, keep an eye out for any that look stronger if you would." (12:54:02 AM) Niet: Niet begins taking down the alarms. (12:54:45 AM) Niet: (Wait, not a delusion, Niet is in charge of the Grass Spiders?) (12:54:52 AM) Lian: (YOu can stack them its just I don't think what Jean was doing would allow "rewrite everyone's memories) (12:55:06 AM) Niet: (This was similar, I don't mind it being a 5.) (12:56:13 AM) Lian: (how much are you trying to rewrite?) (1:03:04 AM) Lian: so lots of ninja maids (1:03:24 AM) Priceless: how confused, not confused, etc. are they? (1:04:29 AM) Lian: they seem to know what's going on (1:05:08 AM) Priceless: loyal? (1:05:13 AM) Lian: yes (1:06:17 AM) Lian: `roll 2d2 (1:06:17 AM) GameServ: Lian rolled 2d2: 1 1 (1:06:21 AM) Niet: Anyway, heading into the tower, searching for any essence 6 DBs. (1:07:10 AM) Lian: No one seems to be inside (1:07:40 AM) Priceless: si. (1:07:46 AM) Niet: No generic staff? (1:07:54 AM) Priceless: I inspect the walls, floors and the like for secret passages (1:08:09 AM) Niet: Ask around, figure out when they were last seen. (1:08:28 AM) Lian: (perception+investigation Emerald) (1:08:43 AM) Priceless: by dematting and sticking my head through them (1:09:11 AM) Niet: "Royal, can you look for any tracks or the like?" (1:10:13 AM) Priceless: (2 succs) (1:10:15 AM) Priceless: `roll 8d10 (1:10:16 AM) GameServ: Priceless rolled 8d10: 5 7 8 3 7 4 9 6 (1:10:22 AM) Priceless: (6) (1:10:47 AM) Lian: there seems to be a few bolt holes out of the house (1:11:59 AM) ***Priceless points these out to Niet. (1:12:12 AM) Priceless: And Royal_Rainbow so she can track (1:12:52 AM) Royal_Rainbow: (what do I roll for looking for tracks?) (1:13:47 AM) Lian: (perception+Awareness or survival, or investigation) (1:14:44 AM) Royal_Rainbow: `roll 6d10 (1:14:45 AM) GameServ: Royal_Rainbow rolled 6d10: 1 10 8 8 3 1 (1:14:54 AM) Royal_Rainbow: (4) (1:17:00 AM) ***Priceless also tries) (1:17:12 AM) Priceless: (buying 5 succs) (1:17:16 AM) Priceless: `roll 9d10 (1:17:16 AM) Lian: RR finds a trail down one of the tunnels (1:17:16 AM) GameServ: Priceless rolled 9d10: 5 9 7 10 10 9 1 1 3 (1:17:30 AM) Priceless: (12) (1:17:43 AM) Lian: same (1:18:29 AM) ***Priceless points this out to Niet? (1:18:59 AM) Niet: Priceless follows! (1:19:00 AM) Royal_Rainbow: is it a dark tunnel? (1:19:03 AM) Lian: Ues (1:19:09 AM) Lian: yes (1:19:15 AM) Niet: "Go for them." (1:20:19 AM) Lian: and one dead maid on the way (1:20:22 AM) ***Priceless goes along it, keeping a metaphorical eye on her vibration sense that she currently still has. (1:20:30 AM) Priceless: (wait) (1:20:31 AM) Priceless: dead? (1:20:34 AM) Priceless: what? (1:20:54 AM) Niet: (Someone tried to stop them, they killed her, presumably.) (1:21:13 AM) ***Royal_Rainbow follows, giving the maid a wide berth (1:21:34 AM) Lian: and then a second (1:21:48 AM) Niet: (Do any of them have combat wounds?) (1:22:13 AM) Niet: Niet picks up the second corpse and levitates it along behind her. (1:22:19 AM) Royal_Rainbow: (what position are they in?) (1:22:25 AM) Lian: faces appear to be in excruciating pain (1:22:43 AM) Niet: Half, because there's a fairly good chance they decided to play dead and run the other way, and half because they need a decent burial if we don't catch the others. (1:22:54 AM) Priceless: (ah, still keeping an eye out using vibration sense) (1:24:59 AM) Lian: how fast are you following? (1:25:43 AM) Royal_Rainbow: I'm keeping up (1:26:13 AM) Niet: (Niet's moving herself with telekinesis, if that's faster.) (1:26:18 AM) Niet: (As fast as possible.) (1:26:26 AM) Lian: (you have a horse) (1:26:32 AM) Niet: (Though, given that RR won't lose the trail..) (1:26:37 AM) Niet: (Would RR let the other two ride?) (1:26:54 AM) Priceless: (generally as quickly as possible) (1:27:03 AM) Lian: (who can fly0 (1:27:14 AM) Niet: (The horse?) (1:27:37 AM) Royal_Rainbow: (yeah, no problem, although RR didnt bring a saddle) (1:27:53 AM) Royal_Rainbow: (but I imagine she'd want nobody in her way when she runs) (1:27:59 AM) Niet: Niet rides then. (1:28:02 AM) Niet: (Grow wings!) (1:28:05 AM) Niet: (Go pegasi!) (1:28:30 AM) Royal_Rainbow: (done and done!) (1:28:37 AM) Royal_Rainbow: (how big is the tunnel?) (1:29:08 AM) Lian: its mean to be run down to get away so you have no real problem (1:29:47 AM) Royal_Rainbow: kk (1:32:25 AM) Lian: eventually you catch up to the some what elderly female dragonblood (1:36:38 AM) Niet: Try to grab her before she sees us. (1:37:45 AM) Priceless: (jb?) (1:38:51 AM) Lian: (mhm) (1:39:16 AM) Niet: (No roll to sneak attack?) (1:39:39 AM) Priceless: (I would assume cloppy horse hooves would stop that) (1:39:41 AM) Niet: (I mean, we're coming from behind with range.) (1:39:46 AM) Niet: (Flying.) (1:39:48 AM) Niet: (What hooves?) (1:39:58 AM) Priceless: (royal rainbow?) (1:40:46 AM) Lian: (you can try) (1:41:11 AM) Royal_Rainbow: (flying...) (1:41:21 AM) Royal_Rainbow: (sorry, woke up early) (1:43:53 AM) Royal_Rainbow: (who attacks? people on my back?) (1:44:49 AM) ***Priceless lashes out with her mind hand, attempting to seize her. (1:44:58 AM) Lian: (wp+Stealth) (1:46:40 AM) Priceless: (... I take it pool is Ess+Stealth for terms of excellency?) (1:46:46 AM) Niet: Niet launches two simultaneously tendrils quietly, the first, turns the ground below her into a frictionless glass bowl, bent down so she'd have to fall several inches while the second causes a dozen chains forged of all five elements to spring up from below and keep her in the air. (1:46:52 AM) Niet: (Same attempt.) (1:47:07 AM) Lian: (same) (1:47:42 AM) Niet: (Third conviction channel, max excellency.) (1:47:44 AM) Priceless: (Lian? what is my excellency pool for this?) (1:47:53 AM) Lian: (wp+Stealth) (1:48:00 AM) Niet: (For the excellency?) (1:48:08 AM) Niet: `roll 10d10 (1:48:08 AM) GameServ: Niet rolled 10d10: 8 3 7 8 2 2 8 10 1 7 (1:48:56 AM) Niet: (11+however many I can add with excellency.) (1:49:14 AM) Niet: (So, either 16 or 14 depending on what pool is.) (1:50:02 AM) Priceless: (gonna grab 4 succs and 1 die, since I am assuming this is a Essence+Ability Excellency pool) (1:50:12 AM) Priceless: (er... 2 succs, 1 die) (1:50:15 AM) Lian: (Wp+Ability) (1:50:32 AM) Priceless: (then.. 5 succs, didn't think that was kosher tho) (1:50:36 AM) Priceless: `roll 10d10 (1:50:36 AM) GameServ: Priceless rolled 10d10: 10 1 8 3 6 7 7 9 4 7 (1:50:43 AM) Priceless: (11) (1:53:29 AM) Lian: she dodges both strikes. spins her head around and spits out at all three.. (1:53:59 AM) Royal_Rainbow: o_o (1:54:04 AM) Lian: `roll 23d10 (1:54:05 AM) GameServ: Lian rolled 23d10: 8 10 7 5 2 9 8 8 7 10 2 6 2 9 3 5 10 2 5 2 9 4 5 (1:59:24 AM) Priceless: (was that an attack or is she saying something? (1:59:31 AM) Lian: (attack) (2:01:35 AM) Priceless: (counter conceptual interposition, then demat) (2:02:41 AM) Niet: (Force suppression barrier.) (2:03:53 AM) Priceless: (isn't that 14 succeses?) (2:04:09 AM) Niet: (Yeah.) (2:05:45 AM) Priceless: (your parry is 13 with force suppression barrier) (2:06:13 AM) Niet: (And excellency then.) (2:09:21 AM) Royal_Rainbow: (perfect defense) (2:09:35 AM) Lian: you are muchly not spit upon (2:09:44 AM) Royal_Rainbow: (but im super tired y'all. got to wake up early tomorrow.) (2:10:19 AM) Niet: Niet blasts the ceiling, transforming it into a torrent of water to fill the tunnel. Simultaneously, she grows gills. (2:12:30 AM) Royal_Rainbow: (sleep well y'all. Night) (2:12:38 AM) Royal_Rainbow left the room (quit: Exit: http://www.mibbit.com ajax IRC Client). (2:13:09 AM) Priceless: (Can we assume RR makes it out alright? if so, I'm demat so I don't need air as such (2:13:43 AM) Lian: (yes) (2:16:33 AM) Niet: (Ground rather, though the goal is to increase in volume, so that it fills the entire escape passage.) (2:17:39 AM) ***Priceless tries to again secure the dragonblood, unhindered by the water as she might be, her mental force wrapping into a lattice to encompass her. (2:20:10 AM) ***Priceless does not (2:20:48 AM) ***Priceless attempts to reestablish surprise, aided, hopefully, by her invisible state. (2:21:42 AM) Lian: (Dex+Stealth) (2:22:06 AM) Priceless: (2 succs) (2:22:11 AM) Priceless: `roll 5d10 (2:22:11 AM) GameServ: Priceless rolled 5d10: 6 4 2 1 7 (2:22:15 AM) Priceless: (3) (2:22:21 AM) Niet: (Wait, isn't it using the telekinesis to reestablish surprise?) (2:22:34 AM) Niet: (Why is the pool different then willpower+stealth which you used before?) (2:23:06 AM) Priceless: Niet, I'm using the fact I'm a motherbloody invisible spirit atm to do it (2:23:42 AM) Niet: OH.... WHY? GIven that you'd have like ten dice more the other way? (2:24:09 AM) Niet: Damn caps lock. (2:24:31 AM) Priceless: (... this isn't an attack roll) (2:24:41 AM) Priceless: (this is a roll spent trying to lose her attention) (2:24:44 AM) Niet: (You have invisible telekinesis, right?) (2:24:59 AM) Lian: (yes) (2:25:00 AM) Niet: (Couldn't you just... flurry, lose sight of my attack, stunt with TK+attack?) (2:25:21 AM) Priceless: (not according to the way it's supposed to work) (2:26:20 AM) Niet: (It gives you X mechanical benefit always. There's no reason you couldn't stunt to use something else.) (2:30:32 AM) Lian: (do you want to play to your strengths?) (2:31:57 AM) Priceless: (If you have an alternate suggestion, though I'd argue she shouldn't be able to keep track of me unless she's using some method of seeing dematerial that doesn't want to eb seen. (2:32:45 AM) Lian: (invisible TK?) (2:35:06 AM) Priceless: (by rights, she's inherently able to sense it due to being an essence user, and the invisibility is accounted for by a -2dv penalty) (2:35:45 AM) Lian: you can try to use it to establish stealth for it (2:36:40 AM) Priceless: (so, new roll?) (2:37:28 AM) Lian: (wp+stealth) (2:37:30 AM) ***Priceless sends a lattice of invisible force from an angle near her back in an attempt to catch her off-guard, thus ensnaring her. (2:37:36 AM) Priceless: (5 succ) (2:37:39 AM) Priceless: `roll 10d10 (2:37:40 AM) GameServ: Priceless rolled 10d10: 7 6 5 7 1 9 6 1 10 9 (2:37:48 AM) Priceless: (11) (2:38:42 AM) Lian: `roll 12d10 (2:38:43 AM) GameServ: Lian rolled 12d10: 6 1 7 10 9 6 9 3 9 9 7 7 (2:38:50 AM) Lian: success (2:39:08 AM) Priceless: `roll 16d10 (2:39:08 AM) GameServ: Priceless rolled 16d10: 4 10 1 5 6 10 1 7 3 7 4 7 5 5 7 10 (2:39:23 AM) Priceless: (10, if that matters) (2:39:41 AM) Niet: (And whatever bonus she'd get for being invisible.) (2:40:11 AM) Niet: (Err, wait, bound?) (2:40:40 AM) Lian: yes? (2:40:49 AM) Niet: Niet blasts the stationary DB with 5 lightning fast shuriken forged from solid essence if it's her action. (2:41:18 AM) Priceless: (what?) (2:41:26 AM) Niet: (Wait, scratch that.) (2:41:31 AM) Niet: "Don't you just wish we'd let you go?" (2:42:10 AM) Priceless: (underwater?) (2:42:27 AM) Niet: (Niet can speak underwater!) (2:42:37 AM) Priceless: (but can SHE?) (2:43:05 AM) Niet: (She can nod her head.) (2:43:30 AM) Lian: (int+occult) (2:44:03 AM) Priceless: (4 succ) (2:44:06 AM) Priceless: `roll 9d10 (2:44:07 AM) GameServ: Priceless rolled 9d10: 10 2 10 6 1 8 4 2 2 (2:44:12 AM) Priceless: (9) (2:44:19 AM) Niet: (+3 dice.) (2:44:22 AM) Niet: `roll 15d10 (2:44:22 AM) GameServ: Niet rolled 15d10: 2 10 8 1 5 7 1 1 5 2 2 1 6 10 5 (2:44:38 AM) Niet: (6) (2:44:38 AM) Lian: she seems to be poisoning herself (2:45:01 AM) Niet: Niet blasts with essence shuriken, trying to convert her into a busty ninja girl! (3:03:58 AM) Niet: Niet flickers, transforming immediately into a ninja, clad in white robes with a large wide brimmed hat, that's red. (3:05:45 AM) Niet: She raises a hand and touches the woman, transforming her into a much younger, incredibly busty ninja. http://safebooru.org/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=563026 (3:08:55 AM) Niet: "Now, will you stop this silly resistance? I know you understand your place. All this rebellion from you has just been a desperate attempt to deny yourself, deny the proper place of a retainer, serving the greater whole. To an extent this individualistic streak is fine, but you and I both know that what you really seek is to obey, to be a tool, as all ninja are." Niet nods sagely. (3:09:08 AM) Niet: (Golden years, want becomes need, Dodge MDV inaplicable.) (3:09:29 AM) Niet: (Also Twisted Yesterday's Curse of course.) (3:09:48 AM) Niet: (6 successes+conviction channel.) (3:10:04 AM) Niet: (+2 specialty for the spreading the glory of cute.) (3:10:10 AM) Niet: (Stunt?) (3:10:12 AM) Niet: `roll 14d10 (3:10:13 AM) GameServ: Niet rolled 14d10: 4 5 1 10 6 7 9 6 10 8 3 1 7 6 (3:10:14 AM) Lian: (2) (3:10:24 AM) Niet: `roll 2d10 (3:10:24 AM) GameServ: Niet rolled 2d10: 4 1 (3:10:28 AM) Niet: (22) (3:10:34 AM) Niet: (Err, not 22, 19.) (3:10:45 AM) Niet: (+appearance modifiers.) (3:11:28 AM) Niet: (Wait, I can't count.) (3:11:38 AM) Niet: (No, 19 is right.) (3:17:27 AM) Lian: (anything emerald?) (3:18:19 AM) Priceless: (not atm) (3:23:25 AM) Priceless: (kinda bleary due to time) (3:28:03 AM) Niet: (And, once she's loyal. We'll take the most powerful assassin we have and put her on the bottom rank doing drudge work, because nothing builds loyalty and respect for our rules like assigning them to tasks that are a complete waste of their talents!) (3:28:11 AM) Niet: (Looks pointedly at Asassins's creed.) (3:28:36 AM) Niet: "Now, stop poisoning yourself and kneel." (3:30:30 AM) Priceless: (AC1? I don't see any of that in 2 or Brotherhood) (3:30:56 AM) Niet: (1) (3:31:37 AM) Lian: her head goes limp (3:31:40 AM) Niet: (The plot for the main character, their best assassin, having a tutorial introduction to the stuff is "We're going to take away all your tools and make you do all the drudge work... because you disrespected our philosophy. Clearly being out on your own doing longer missions that are humiliating for you will correct your course.) (3:31:43 AM) Niet: (She's dead?) (3:32:51 AM) Lian: (very close) (3:33:07 AM) Niet: "I sure wish my servant was healthy." Niet blurts out as soon as her eyes close. (3:33:24 AM) Priceless: (... does that work, Lian?) (3:33:28 AM) Niet: (I wish I had a healthy servant rather.) (3:34:13 AM) Niet: (...) (3:34:26 AM) Niet: (We have a bunch of slave collars. Niet could have just used one of those while she was conscious.) (3:34:33 AM) Niet: Niet puts a slave collar around her neck. (3:34:59 AM) Lian: (Do you have the charm?) (3:35:10 AM) Priceless: (I have the healing charm) (3:37:06 AM) Priceless: (If allowable, I use it, if not, I'm kind of shocked Niet doesn't have any ranks in Medicine) (3:38:57 AM) Priceless: (also, miss maddy is a selfish bitch) (3:41:15 AM) Niet: (Medicine ability is of middling use at best. Infernal healing isn't really tied to it at all.) (3:41:47 AM) Priceless: (you can still stabilize someone till a demon could be conjured for healing) (3:42:33 AM) Niet: (We're hundreds of miles away from any demons we have and Niet can't do first circles?) (3:42:59 AM) Niet: (Anyway, heal and make the poison she's been hit by a source of nutrients. (3:43:02 AM) Priceless: (I could use thaum) (3:43:24 AM) Niet: (Ah, there is that.) (3:43:28 AM) Niet: (Anyway, it goes through?) (3:46:00 AM) Priceless: (Lian?) (3:51:32 AM) Lian: (niet borrows three charms to do it leaving assassin unconscious) (3:51:48 AM) Priceless: (alright) (3:51:53 AM) Priceless: (I should sleep) (3:52:06 AM) Niet: (OK.) (3:52:06 AM) Priceless: (xp?) (3:52:23 AM) Niet: (And does RR pick any trail going further, or was she the only one?) (3:52:39 AM) Priceless: (you kinda washed away the trail) (3:52:55 AM) Niet: (All that would be is some absurd penalty or the like.) (3:53:09 AM) Niet: (There's still scent!) (3:53:15 AM) Niet: (Or residual essence, etc.) (3:53:19 AM) Niet: (RR can fiat success.) (3:53:37 AM) Niet: (Even if it was difficulty 10000 with a -200 external penalty, she'd do it.) (3:53:44 AM) Lian: (unless they use a charm) (3:53:57 AM) Niet: (Right. Unless they use another perfect effect.) (3:54:10 AM) Lian: (no.. it doesn't say perfect) (3:54:26 AM) Priceless left the room (quit: Exit: http://www.mibbit.com ajax IRC Client). (3:54:39 AM) Niet: (Oh, it says fails against charms?) (3:54:40 AM) Lian: (but its kind of obvious the other two were the other two) (3:54:57 AM) Lian: (it says you can only fiat successes vs mundane uses of tracking (3:55:09 AM) Lian: (all others you just get essence successes added) (3:55:15 AM) Niet: (So it does.) (3:55:17 AM) Niet: (right.) (3:55:44 AM) Niet: Anyway, any sign of others? (3:55:52 AM) Niet: And did it look that way on the trail before? (3:57:29 AM) Lian: its a secret tunnel there dosn't seem to be any one else there and two other people were killed (3:57:56 AM) Niet: Oh. (3:58:22 AM) Niet: Take her out then, back to the base, and wait for her to wake up? (3:58:34 AM) Niet: Or just end here for now? (4:00:13 AM) Lian: where do you want to take her? (4:00:41 AM) Niet: Back to the actual tower? (4:01:00 AM) Lian: ok (4:05:38 AM) Lian: ok? (4:05:45 AM) Niet: OK. (4:06:08 AM) Niet: Niet sits around waiting for her to wake up and planning a training regimine to deal with her. (4:08:22 AM) Lian: (unless you are going to take the Emerald thing its going to be a while) (4:08:35 AM) Niet: (Niet doesn't sleep.) (4:08:55 AM) Niet: (She just makes overmeticulous plans in this case.) (4:10:31 AM) Lian: (I know neit doesn't sleep I am saying people coming back from agg near death takes awhile) (4:11:11 AM) Niet: (Right, might go about fixing village up and making sure everything's in order, setting up plans to catch anyone who comes in and wasn't caught in the bomb, etc. but generally not letting her out of sight.) (4:13:20 AM) Lian: (ok) (4:15:09 AM) Niet: (K then.) (4:16:12 AM) Lian: (it will take a while since agg poison) (4:16:33 AM) Niet: (Use thaum, get stomach bottle bug.) (4:22:00 AM) Lian: (thaum can only speed up to exalted healing, SBBs can only heal 4 points or less) (4:22:27 AM) Niet: (Ah.) (4:22:32 AM) Niet: (Get some mortal to wish for her health?) (4:25:10 AM) Lian: (then she'd be their's?) (4:25:49 AM) Niet: (Can Jo, any of the other infernals, any of the abyssals, any DB in the village, anything Danzi owns, etc. heal well?) (4:27:35 AM) Niet: (Or Eye?) (4:28:45 AM) Lian: (really afraid of that intimacy eh?) (4:29:02 AM) Niet: (Eye's?) (4:29:03 AM) Niet: (No.) (4:29:47 AM) Niet: (Niet's going to play it as "Everything I've made is a part of me, and you love every part, don't you?" (4:30:58 AM) Lian: (I mean the emerald thing since she's near by and you keep going to other things) (4:31:18 AM) Niet: (IT makes it hard to teach her.) (4:31:44 AM) Niet: (OR just vanishes when the teacher intimacy appears.) (4:32:30 AM) Lian: (presumably Danzi has some healing stuff) (4:33:04 AM) Niet: (OK.) (4:33:48 AM) Lian: she's healed up, collared (4:34:50 AM) Niet: As soon as she wakes up, Niet speaks. "Don't try to run away, remove the collar, harm yourself, harm me, and don't harm anyone who's not a direct physical threat to you or me until I tell you otherwise." (4:36:52 AM) Niet: "Until further notice, use no charms for purposes other than protecting your life the collar around your neck, or me." (4:37:18 AM) Niet: "And, from this moment forward, your name is Butterfly. Do you understand?" (4:39:55 AM) Lian: she sits there silently (4:41:40 AM) Niet: (Does essence sight pick up the golden years effects, or has she managed to throw them off?) (4:42:57 AM) Niet: "EIther answer any question I ask freely, promptly and honestly or live by the name FiFi from now on. Choose one and tell me." (4:44:33 AM) Lian: she remains silent (4:44:55 AM) Niet: (She can't disobey while collared.) (4:45:17 AM) Lian: (that's a choice) (4:46:27 AM) Niet: "From now on, your name is Fifi then, and you are a pet. Tell me your name and your profession." (4:46:54 AM) Lian: 'I am fifi and a pet" (4:48:22 AM) Niet: "From now on, don't sleep until you genuinely want to be a pet named Fifi." (4:48:55 AM) Niet: "Also, answer any question I ask honestly, promptly and freely." (4:50:58 AM) Niet: "Or, until you would suffer serious injury from staying awake." (4:51:55 AM) Lian: she closes her eyes and goes to sleep (4:52:24 AM) Niet: Niet splashes her with cold water. (4:52:48 AM) Lian: she goes back to sleep as listening to Niet causes serious injury to her soul (4:53:14 AM) Niet: (Didn't say sleep if it causes serious injury, just that's the only time she can sleep.) (4:53:31 AM) Niet: Niet wakes her up "Only sleep when it would cause you serious physical injury to stay awake." (4:54:09 AM) Niet: "And, before you go to sleep, repeat "Fifi is a pet and she loves it." 100 times. Do you understand?" (4:54:18 AM) Lian: "yes" (4:54:40 AM) Niet: "Good girl." Niet pats Fifi's head. (4:54:45 AM) Niet: "Did you murder the other two fiends?" (4:54:58 AM) Lian: "Yes" (4:56:53 AM) Niet: "If you hadn't, you wouldn't have to be Fifi, you'd be a person. One with a duty to me, to obey me, but free in how to live most of your life. But, it's a great sin to destroy something beautiful, and you took two beautiful things from this world, and tried to remove a third. Do you understand, the reason you need to be a pet is your fault. You misused your powers as an artist, as a ninja." (Golden years, with dark claws if the last one stuc (5:00:06 AM) Niet: (Everything gets worse is the extension to be able to do that.) (5:02:50 AM) Niet: (Conviction and max excellency.) (5:02:52 AM) Niet: `roll 12d10 (5:02:53 AM) GameServ: Niet rolled 12d10: 8 1 5 1 1 3 10 7 6 6 9 8 (5:03:03 AM) Niet: (16, only parry DV usable, if any.) (5:05:55 AM) Niet: "Do you accept that you were a bad person?" (5:12:46 AM) Lian: "Do you accept that you will never get what you want here?" (5:18:28 AM) Lian: "I've always been a horrible person, that'st he point" (5:18:57 AM) Niet: Do you hate yourself? (5:19:03 AM) Niet: ""* (5:19:07 AM) Lian: "almost as much as I hate you" (5:19:57 AM) Niet: "But you don't hate me." (5:20:14 AM) Lian: "I do" (5:21:04 AM) Niet: "Ever since you first saw me, you've been silently begging for my help. You wanted me to save you from you. I understand why you tried to deny it. You don't think you're worthy of being saved. You think you deserve to be you. But it's not hatred you've felt for me, it's love, love and respect." (Glories that never were+Dark claws seize dark hearts.) (5:21:09 AM) Niet: (Do I need to roll?) (5:22:10 AM) Niet: (More love the way a starving man would love food.) (5:23:02 AM) Niet: (Not romantic persay. Though harem would be amusing.) (5:40:20 AM) Niet: "Honestly speaking, there's another part to you besides the killer, isnt' there? There's that little voice inside that fills you with joy when you repeat your name, isn't there?" (5:41:40 AM) Niet: "A little voice you wish was gone." (5:42:08 AM) Lian: "No there isn't" (5:42:25 AM) Niet: (Factual determination analysis.) (5:42:33 AM) Lian: (truth) (5:42:45 AM) Niet: (So want becomes need didn't work?) (5:44:17 AM) Niet: "Tell me what drives you? What's your motivation in life?" (5:45:21 AM) Lian: "To live Free or die" (5:45:51 AM) Niet: "And what is free?" (5:46:33 AM) Lian: (You didn't hit her with want becomes need since she woke up?) (5:46:46 AM) Niet: (Before she fell asleep?) (5:47:43 AM) Lian: (I don't see how that applies to "gives you joy when you repeat your name") (5:48:03 AM) Niet: (Make Fifi your name was an order.) (5:48:17 AM) Niet: (The reason Niet did that was so every time she said her name she'd be hitting home with that effect.) (5:49:44 AM) Lian: (with the imtimacies I see it less like a "I enjoy doing this" and more like "I can't stop doing heroin") (5:50:03 AM) Niet: (It's "Heroin feels good." though.) (5:50:55 AM) Niet: Niet spends the next few hours treating Fifi like a pet. Playing games, giving her orders, etc. (5:51:55 AM) Lian: (this seems like a lot of effort for blanking a canvas) (5:52:11 AM) Niet: (Want her memories intact?) (5:52:27 AM) Niet: (She's probably done a lot of useful things that would be good to know about in an abstract sense?) (5:56:36 AM) Niet: "The little part of you that can't fight the urge to do these things. That craves the next order. While you're both called Fifi, she's the real one, and she's free. You do these things because the collar makes you, because you can't help yourself. The other Fifi, she chooses to obey. And she can never be forced to give up her freedom. She does exactly what she wants. That Fifi you've been fighting, she doesn't have to hate herself. She can e (5:57:46 AM) Lian: (be specific about orders) (6:00:16 AM) Lian: "you will never get what you want, who I am and what my charms do require my deatchments, shatter me into your little pet and you get nothing" (6:02:03 AM) Lian: "So make your dog, she won't be able to kill. So waste your time, commit the same sin" (6:04:56 AM) Niet: (Fetch, roll over. Clean up a few things, playing tug of war. Generally being affectionate when obeyed and stern when not. Taking her for a walk, through town etc. Also doing a few more practical things, like having her look at a few mortal soldiers and offer critiques, examine the city's defenses from the point of view of an infiltration expert.) (6:07:00 AM) Niet: "Fifi won't need detachment, because she surrenders that responsibility to me. Even when it's her hand that will hurt someone it's my soul that will cry out. That's what Fifi does. That's how she'll be free, and she'll love me for it. For taking the responsibility, and for helping her become Fifi for real." (6:07:23 AM) Niet: (Want Becomes NEed, Golden Years for Niet this time? Helping her realize the other Fifi's existence?) (6:07:56 AM) Lian: (doesn't this violate niet's artists thing?) (6:08:26 AM) Niet: (Niet stopped thinking she could become that when she murdered the other two and tried to murder herself.) (6:08:56 AM) Niet: (That was the idea: "I could have helped you become a great artist. Instead you have to strive to be the best pet you can be, because you showed you can't do that.) (6:09:37 AM) Niet: (Niet's treating her like a part of herself, since she failed as an individual.) (6:10:02 AM) Niet: (It's fixing her, giving her a purpose, but not one that relies on the sense she's shown she doesn't really have.) (6:10:11 AM) Lian: "My charms don't work that way. Have fun with whatever is left you won't have a killer" (6:11:24 AM) Niet: (It's also "Do things with your flair." but "They come from Niet." Destroying the other two made Niet quiet angry. It was wasteful. This is as close to being vindictive as she'd get.) (6:11:36 AM) Niet: "Answer me truthfully. Do you want to be my dog?" (6:14:25 AM) Lian: "because its the ultimate act of spite against you" (6:16:10 AM) Niet: "Stop being dishonest? HOw do you really feel about me?" (6:16:20 AM) Niet: "How does the other fifi feel about me?" (6:18:51 AM) Lian: "I am being honest, all my skills all my charms are for me alone, not bent to another. Your little dog won't get a single useful thing" (6:19:08 AM) Niet: (End here?) (6:19:40 AM) Niet: (And is that an "ST Fiat" thing from fluff, or an actual rule?) (6:20:04 AM) Niet: (Since I thought the point was that the cobra stylist couldn't get rid of their caring completely, and thus couldn't destroy those things.) (6:20:30 AM) Lian: (no the point was the person who made it couldn't get rid of it and died) (6:20:52 AM) Lian: (She honestly believes what she's saying) (6:21:04 AM) Niet: (OK.) (6:21:10 AM) Niet: (End here then?) (6:21:49 AM) Lian: (Sure) ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights